Jason's Personality!
by ArtsyAzn
Summary: Jason Grace doesn't have a personality. A serious of one shots of what Jason's personalities could have been. Contains exchanges between Jason and Piper. Rated T for swearing. My first story so please don't review too hard.
1. Lovesick Jason

**A/N so I figured that Jason doesn't have much of a personality, eh? I know, partly because he lost his memories, yeah yeah, but Percy still has his personality! So there ;P lol**

**So here is a serious of short one shots portraying what I think (jokingly) Jason could be like.**

* * *

><p>"Piper! My love! Come to me!" Jason said, getting on one knee and kissing her hand.<p>

She rolled her eyes. "Alright, which of my siblings gave you a love potion?"

"None, my Piper, you are my one and only love! I have never seen such a beautiful girl!" he declared.

She stared at him in confusion. "What's up with you?"

"I'm terribly in love with you! Love me back!" he gushed, looking up at her with his hopeful blue eyes.

"Damn, what happened? I liked my old Sparky, but this is just out of hand," she said, then walked away.

"My Piper, come back!" he shouted, lunging for her.

"No, you weirdo!" she shouted, then ran off.


	2. Nerdy Jason

"Hey, Piper!"

Piper turned around. "How's the progress on the Argo II?" she asked.

"Well, it depends how fast the tar dries. According to the density an square footage, it'll take a three days, ten hours, seven minutes and forty two seconds," Jason recited. "And also how fast those satyrs can clear the dead leaves. Which, at their current rate, is-"

Piper stared at him. "Um, who are you and what the hell have you done with my Jason?"

"It's me, Jason, the one from The Legion," he said, flashing her a smile. "Oops! Leo needs me. Also, don't forget to ask Chiron for two hundred and forty two hundredths of oil and-"

"Just shut the hell up, alright? You're driving me insane," she muttered, then walked away.

"Wait! We still need a two hundred seventy five pounds of meat for all the campers and pegasi! And-"

"Goodbye," she growled, then shut the Cabin door in his face.


	3. Gangsta Jason

"Yo Pipes! What's up dog?" Jason asked, strutting over.

She looked at him in disgust. "What did you just call me?"

"Pipes, not cool dog. Wanna come hang with me and the homies over in the sword arena?" he asked.

"Um, no?" she said.

"Jason!"

"Oh, hey babe," he said, taking Drew and kissing her. "How's my babe?"

"I was perfect, but then I saw her. Ugh," Drew said, barely sparing Piper a glance. "So, ready to go?"

"Where are you going with that bitch?" Piper asked.

"I told you, going to hang with the homies," Jason said, then nodded at her. "Ciao."

"What sort of shit is this?" Piper screamed, watching in disbelief as her Jason walked off with Drew on his arm.

"Sparky's mine, aren't you?" Drew crooned into Jason's ear.

He nodded. "Later Pipes."

"Don't call me Pipes!" she growled, then stormed off to the lake.


	4. Socially Awkward Jason

"Uh, hey, Piper," Jason said, staring at the ground and nervously tugging at his camp shirt.

"Hey Jason," Piper replied easily. "How are you?"

"M-m-me? Uh, n-n-nothing. I mean, I'm f-f-fine," he stuttered, glancing up at her and shuffling his feet.

"So what-"

"Want to go out with me?" Jason blurted, then smacked his hand over his mouth.

"I- What?"

"Want to go walk my dog with me?" he rushed.

"Jason, you don't have a dog."

"Right," he said. "Have you seen the fireworks? Great, huh?"

"Jason, it's June. The fireworks are on the Fourth of July."

"Oh, my sister is calling, bye!" he said, then ran off.

"You're not allowed to have a phone!" she shouted after him, then rolled her eyes. What a weirdo.


	5. Stuck Up Jason

"Hey, Jason!"

Piper frowned when her best friend ignored her and continued walking. His head was high, his chest was out… what was wrong with him?

"Sparky?" she asked. His hair was all gelled… huh, what was up. "JASON." She grabbed his arm.

Immediately he snatched his arm away from her. "Who is it that—oh, it's you," he said in disgust, looking Piper up and down. Suddenly Piper had the feeling of insecurity, a feeling she'd never had before. That made her mad.

"Why are you acting all like this?" she demanded, gesturing to him. He was all neat and proper and snobby. "What bitch did this?"

"Excuse me, Piper, but I do not tolerate inappropriate language," he said, looking at her down his nose. That was the last straw.

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you? This shit has to stop right now. Like right now Sparky," she growled.

"Sparky is not a name I will tolerate," he sniffed.

"Tolerate? Tolerate? Who the hell says _tolerate_ at Camp other than the Chiron and Mr. D?" she asked. "Nobody died and made you either of them. Partly because they can't die."

"Your ranting and grumbling is disgusting me, I will go meet my proper, tolerable friends elsewhere," he said, then continued walking. "You peasant!" he shouted back at her.

"WHAT SORT OF BITCHY NAME IS PEASANT?" Piper yelled back. When he didn't look back, she groaned and muttered, "I pray to Zeus that Jason either has a major attitude adjustment or he dies."


	6. Voting Time!

**A/N Hey guys!**

**Thanks for all of the reviews!**

**So that was for fun, but I came up with an idea: STORY TIME!  
><strong>

**Please Pick which one you like best: **

**Lovesick Jason**

**Nerdy Jason**

**Gangsta Jason**

**Socially Awkward Jason**

**Stuck Up Jason**

**The one that gets the most votes is the personality Jason will have in my newest story! **

**Thanks for reading, reviewing and voting!**

**A.A. **

**P.S. Thanks SO MUCH to Jayne Mays and Agent Astro Zombie for reading and reviewing every single chapter! I love both of you guys so much, and it means so much to me that you would read and review! Especially since they were positive, thanks! :) **


	7. NEW STORY!

**A/N OMG thanks so much you guys!**

**Here are the votes so far:**

**Lovesick Jason: 1**

**Nerdy Jason: 1**

**Gangsta Jason: 1**

**Socially Awkward Jason: 7**

**Stuck Up Jason: 1**

**Yes, Socially Awkward Jason won by a LANDSLIDE! **

**Thanks to everyone who voted! My new Story is called "The Wrong Date". Please go check it out! (: **

**THANKS TO EVERYONE! **


End file.
